Trusted Lies
by SeerFateOfTime
Summary: Returning to Gotham after three years Kori walks right into a crime investigation about a crimenal who only kills criminals and low-life thiefs. Either way Kori takes up the case alongside Karen Beecher and Roy Harper, her old colleagues and childhood friends. But life takes more then one twist when she meets Richard and believes that he's the one, but everyone has their secrets...


**So, this is completely AU (Alternate universe) from what the cartoon is about but I haven't read many stories like this one – or I've just missed it, who know… I do tend to miss out on much, hehe – and I thought that if I can't find one then I'll just have to make one! You can't expect anyone else to do it and I'm not going to push it onto someone else, so here's my new story, I hope you like it and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans, wish I did but I don't. Otherwise there would be another season. **

* * *

Blinking lights and beeping sounds echoed through the usually loud and horribly hurried streets that now was quiet. Everyone seemed to be at edge as the polis cars and officers walked around the small alley that no one ever had paid attention to before that now was at the center of attention, the only thing keeping the bystanders from entering the alley were the yellow bands and the cops standing in their way keeping anyone that didn't have authority to enter away.

A crimson haired woman with almost unusually glowing green eyes walked towards the yellow bands, her black high heeled boots making small clack sounds as the small heels hit the concrete. Over her shoulder were a black leather bag and in her band was a small cup of hot chocolate that she'd just bought a couple of store's away. There was a small brown spot on her blue jeans and at the tip of her black autumn jacket that seemed to have been added recently.

"Hey, Roy," the woman said as she stopped in front of the yellow bands. "What is going on?"

A blond man with a pair of shades covering his eyes and a red and yellow tie tied over the white shirt turned towards the woman. A big smile clad his lips as he recognized the woman directly even if they had not seen each other for what seemed like an eternity.

He stood up and walked over to her looking at her from over the shades. "Well, hello there sweat heart," he said and leaned a little closer to her while resting his arm on the brick wall next to him. "Have we met before?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You are the same as always, Roy." Pointing towards the yellow bands separating them she added, "Can I come inside?"

"Sure, why ask?" Roy asked and lifted the band for her. "Already forgotten about us over here in small Gotham, huh, Kori?"

"No, I just haven't been in the field for quite some time," Kori said took a sip from her chocolate before she handed it to one of the cops keeping the civilians away from the scene. "What do we have?"

Roy guided her towards the scene where a young woman with curly black hair was kneeling down next to what looked like a body. "One victim, found just an hour ago by a homeless. I'm warning you Kori," he said and put an arm to stop Kori from entering further. "It ain't no pretty sight, you said yourself that you hadn't been in the field for a while."

Kori pushed his hand away from her and held his wrist tightly. "I did say that I hadn't been in the field not that I haven't seen a dead body in the last three years, Roy. I'm not the same as I was when I left the squad you know." Roy eyed her before he sighed, he couldn't argue with her it was just the laws of the world of Kori.

Walking towards the young black female kneeling in front of the victim, Kori swallowed as she took a deep breath and looked at the victim lying on the ground all soaked in blood. His – at least Kori believed it was a he, it was hard to see with all the blood and how cut up the victim was – chest was cut open as if someone had on purpose used a scissor and cut him, she could literally see his bones and insides. His face were cut with deep bleeding wounds that crossed each other just like an X crossing his eyes and face. It was gruesome to see and Kori understood now what Roy had meant that she shouldn't see.

Taking a deep breath she kneeled down beside the woman and nudged her in the side to get her attention. "Bee, do you know what happened?"

The woman jumped when she was nudged and stared at Kori with eyes wide. "Oh my god, Kori you scared me. Don't do that."

"Sorry," Kori said before she pointed at the victim. "What happened? Do you know?"

"Well," Bee, also known as Karen, said with a deep sigh. "He was cut open with what looks to be a long blade at least it looks like it here over the chest as some of his vital organs and the bone inside is cut as well which would also explain why there's so much blood, well more than usually when you get cut open." Karen moved her hand over the face of the male victim. "The face on the other hand looks like it has been cut by a much shorter knife and been done more carefully than the chest in other words the face he did because he wanted to and not because he wanted to kill. My guess is that the cuts in the face were made after the one in the chest."

Kori frowned. "You mean like he marked the victim before he left the scene?" Karen nodded and Kori turned her gaze towards the victims face. "Which means we are most likely dealing with a murderer who's going to kill again…?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review and for those of you who don't know who Roy is it is Speedy's real name and Karen is BumbleBee's real name as well. I almost forgot to mention it but this story will not have the nicknames/superhero-names but the real names of the characters so if you wonder who someone is then you only have to ask and I'll answer. **


End file.
